Casi es tiempo de decir hasta luego
by Aqua Black
Summary: Es un oneshot que se me ocurrio mientra veia el anime, esta basado un el capitulo 25 Silencio, antes de la muerte de 'L'...


Casi es tiempo de decir hasta luego…

Hola! Debo admitir que hacia muchísimo tiempo que no pasaba por fanfiction pero aquí estoy de nuevo, escribiendo ahora sobre Death Note y eso es porque acabo de ver el anime y aaaa me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de L n_n pero… ese no es el punto, el punto es que mientras veía entretenidamente los capítulos hubo un instante… un momento en especial que me inspiro a escribir este fic… se preguntaran cual fue ese momento; pues no es otro sino el momento antes de la muerte de L, cuando Light y L regresan empapados de la azotea… solo lean y dejen cometarios; todos son buenos. Y Gracias por leerme!

Casi es tiempo de decir hasta luego…

-Esa fue una experiencia traumática ¿No es así?-

-Es todo tu culpa por salir en la lluvia-

-Cierto, lo siento-

Light, sentado en las escaleras secaba su cabello intentando apartar ese sentimiento desconocido que palpitaba en su corazón, L, detrás de él lo observaba; la curiosidad se asomaba en su rostro… su negra cabellera caía cubriendo su rostro, una toalla yacía sobre su cabeza y, aunque sentía frío debido a lo mojada que se encontraba su ropa, no podía apartar la vista de aquel joven castaño… de Light… de Kira… su peor y más sagaz enemigo. Desde que habían comenzado a trabajar juntos en el caso Kira, se encontraba cada vez más seguro de que Yagami Light era Kira, aunque las nuevas evidencias no comprobaran su teoría… pero él, L, el cazador de Kira… deseaba de verdad que Yagami Light no fuera Kira… deseaba eso con tanta intensidad, que incluso había llegado a pensar que su juicio estaba siendo afectado por sus sentimientos hacia Light… -¿_Sentimientos? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos me llevarían a encubrir a un asesino como Kira?- _L no encontraba respuesta alguna a sus preguntas y es que sostenía firmemente que Light-kun era Kira… pero…

-¿Qué estás haciendo Ryuzaki?-

L, sin ser consciente de sus actos había llegado hasta donde se encontraba Light y había tomado su pie

-Pensé que ayudaría. Pareces estarte secando a ti mismo con fervor-

-Está bien, no tienes que hacer algo así

-¿Debería darte un masaje? Al menos déjame recompensarte. No soy tan malo en esto, lo verás-

-Como gustes-

-Si-

L comenzó a masajear los pies de Light aun con muchas interrogantes rondando su cabeza, porque aunque intentaba, solo por un momento dejar de buscar razón y lógica a todo, era como un acto imposible para su propia persona…

-¡Hey!-

-Te acostumbraras rápidamente-

Mientras L seguía intentando acomodar todas sus ideas dentro de su cabeza, Light miraba a L con un brillo diferente en sus ojos, Ryusaki… posiblemente el único enemigo de Kira que merecía un trato especial, el único que se encontraba en su nivel… el único que lo hacía desear con tanta fiereza que ese juego no terminara, pero… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de él? No podía apartar sus ojos de Ryusaki… su cabello pelinegro se posaba juguetonamente cubriendo el rostro blanco de L mientras unas gotas rodaban despacio de un mechón y caía sobre su pie…

-Aún estas mojado-

Light tomo su toalla y seco con una ternura asombrosamente inusitada en él el cabello de Ryusaki, mientras L sostenía la respiración y cerraba los ojos intentando calmar el remolino de ideas que nublaban ahora su pensamiento.

-Lo siento-

L siguió concentrándose en los pies de su único amigo, mientras tanto Light seguía mirándolo de esa manera extraña, mientras ese sentimiento aumentaba más y más en su interior -_¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué no quiero que muera? ¿Por qué quiero que este momento no llegue a su final? L… debes morir, Kira debe ser el Dios del nuevo mundo y tu solo eres un obstáculo más en mi camino para lograrlo… entonces ¿Por qué parece que todo lo que deseo es que no mueras esta noche?-_

-Triste ¿No es así?- dijo de súbito L interrumpiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de Light

-¿Eh?

-Casi es tiempo de decir hasta pronto…- termino L en un leve susurro… Sus ojos se encontraron y aunque sus mentes intentaban frenar el impuso que ambos sentían les fue imposible resistirse; fue como si al mirarse, una fuerza magnética, negable e irreversible naciera entre ellos. Cerraron la distancia que los separaba y ya sin importar que el otro fuera su enemigo, unieron sus labios en un tierno e inocente beso. Light no dejaba pensar en cada detalle que hacía especial a L, sus ojos negros y penetrantes como la noche, su débil figura y su blanquecina piel y L no dejaba de admirar el temple casi perfecto de Light, su sutil y elegante sagacidad, su perfil delicado, firme e irremediablemente hermoso…

Ya no importó quien era el que se apoderaba de sus labios, ni que en cualquier momento algún miembro del equipo los encontrara en aquella posición… dejo de importarles el tiempo que giraba a su alrededor y lo que en un principio entrelazo sus vidas… ahora, solo eran dos personas que se dejaban guiar por el más profundo deseo de su corazón…


End file.
